Kirby's Dream Land: Daydream Isle
---- ---- |developer= |publisher= |released=Q1 2019 |series=Kirby |platforms=Wii U |genre=Platformer |modes=TBA |ratings= |predecessor=''Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star'' }} Kirby's Dream Land: Daydream Isle is an upcoming Kirby series title game coming out in 2019 on the Wii U. Not much is known currently as of now, but it is the second title in the Kirby: Rise of Zero Tetralogy, following Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star. 27 regular abilities are introduced, as well as a "signature power ability" known as Daydream, which, similarly to Hypernova, Super Abilities, and the Robobot Armor, affects terrain and is needed to get through many levels. The game builds off of what it's predecessor introduced by partially continuing it's story. The game follows Kirby going on an adventure throughout the elusive Daydream Isle, a super-sized resort planet, to find his friends, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Dee, after they go there with him for a vacation of sorts and they are all seperated, following a mysterious attack by a Dark Matter swarm. Gameplay Game Modes Story The story begins like any other regular day in Dream Land would: with the entire land at peace. Kirby and Meta Knight are at King Dedede's castle, where Dedede, alongside advocate Bandanna Waddle Dee, are attempting to locate more Dark Matter clusters, as Meta Knight has concluded that the swarm-like race has returned to Pop Star after years of being away. Kirby seems worried, but Dedede is confident that they'll be gone before they know it. Soon enough, however, a Waddle Doo comes in, stating that he has a letter for King Dedede. Dedede opens it, and finds that he, alongside three guests, have been invited for a two week trip at a space-like resort known as the Daydream Isle. Dedede and Kirby are instantly attracted to the beauties of the resort, and Dedede decides to take Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, and Kirby with him. After boarding the Halberd to go to the planet where the resort is, the four, alongside Meta Knight's crew, start heading towards the planet. However, everyone besides Meta Knight fail to notice that the ship isn't alone in space: soon enough, giant shadow clusters begin forming and breaking through the ship. The ship begins falling to Earth, and Kirby braces himself for the impact. The ship, sure enough, crashes on the planet. Kirby wakes up to find that he is alone: Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, and the entirety of the crew have all disappeared, leaving Kirby to fend for himself on the strange planet. Kirby leaves the destroyed Halberd, only to run into creatures that resemble Waddle Dees, but are much more ferocious. Before Kirby can fight back, however, the creatures are attacked by something invisible, and, soon enough, the swarm of creatures retreat. The thing that attacked the creatures was a chameleon-like creature named Leoni. Leoni introduces themselves and explains that a species known as Dark Matter has taken control of this resort, using it as a base and luring unknowing creatures from around the galaxy to attempt to build an army. Leoni states that they escaped the clutches of the Dark Matter, and that they know that Kirby was seperated by his friends: Leoni then offers to help Kirby, to which he immediately agrees. With that settled, Leoni and Kirby set off towards the first level, Towering Tracks. After defeating Wiliest Woods in Towering Tracks and Saendugon at Ravenous Road, Kirby and Leoni find that most of the rest of the resort has been blocked off: however, one remaining world seems to still be accessible. The two manage to slip in right as the entrance to the sector is sealed, leaving the two trapped in Oddball Obelisk. Determined, the two head off to find the source of the magic sealing off the resort entrances. They meet the source herself as a gorgon named Rivuve, alongside a statue of Bandanna Waddle Dee. Kirby manages to defeat Rivuve, which causes the statue to reform into Waddle Dee himself, as the barrier magic disappears, and the other remaining sectors open. Characters Playable NPCs Abilities ---- The ability total is heightened from it's predecessor to a whopping regular 80 abilities, a huge spike from the last game. While the game cuts six abilities from the last title (Doctor, Throw, Suplex, Top, Spacial, and Dream), the game introduces 28 new regular abilities, being the most a Kirby title has ever introduced, as well as bringing back seven abilities that have been cut from the past (ESP, Yo-Yo, Jet, Ghost, Magic, Bubble and Cupid). It also introduces the new Daydream ability, an in-stage ability that must be used to affect terrain and collect special collectibles, not unlike the Super Abilities, Hypernova, or the Robobot Armor. For those who wish to see the movesets for each of the abilities, see here! Or, to see an individual ability's set instead of going to the entire page, just click that ability's icon. New Returning Daydream Worlds The game has a total of 9 worlds, being a little more faithful to past Kirby titles by having less worlds then the previous title (11). Downloadable Stage Elements Enemies Mid-Bosses Mid-Bosses are bosses that are fought in the middle of levels that are much weaker then regular bosses, and not very complex. When defeated, there's a chance for Mid-Bosses to be inhaled to obtain an ability. There is a total of 25 mid-bosses in-game. Bosses Both Modes These bosses appear in both the main game and WATMK!!. Note that in WATMK!!, bosses and mid-bosses that have already appeared in the main game will have the "Alpha" title at the end of their names (i.e., Wiliest Woods Alpha). If you don't want to spoil the game's story and haven't read it yet, go to the story or just skip this section. ---- Main Game Exclusive These bosses only appear in the main game. They also appear in the regular Arena. ---- We Are The Meta-Knights!! Exclusive The True Arena Exclusive Trivia Credits *' ' for making the logo! *Various users, including , , and for most ability icons! * for the idea of the Gardener and Sheriff abilities! Gallery KDLDI GenieKirby.png|Artwork for the Genie ability KDLDI CloudKirby.png|Artwork for the Cloud ability KDLDI FireworkKirby.png|Artwork for the Firework ability KDLDI TreatKirby.png|Artwork for the Treat ability KDLDI SlimeKirby.png|Artwork for the Slime ability KDLDI SandKirby.png|Artwork for the Sand ability KDLDI PuppeteerKirby.png|Artwork for the Puppeteer ability KDLDI PropellorKirby.png|Artwork for the Propellor ability KDLDI PartyKirby.png|Artwork for the Party ability KDLDI MummyKirby.png|Artwork for the Mummy Kirby KDLDI ArachnidKirby.png|Artwork for the Arachnid ability KDLDI PendulumKirby.png|Artwork for the Pendulum ability KDLDI CannonKirby.png|Artwork for the Cannon ability KDLDI BoneKirby New.png|Artwork for the Bone ability KDLDI WrestlerKirby.png|Artwork for the Wrestler ability KDLDI PaperKirby.png|Artwork for the Paper ability KDLDI ChickenKirby.png|Artwork for the Chicken ability KDLDI GardenerKirby.png|Artwork for the Gardener ability KDLDI RhythmKirby.png|Artwork for the Rhythm ability KDLDI DrawKirby.png|Artwork for the Draw ability KDLDI GoldKirby.png|Artwork for the Gold ability KDLDI HauntKirby.png|Artwork for the Haunt ability KDLDI SportKirby.png|Artwork for the Sport ability KDLDI TribalKirby.png|Artwork for the Tribal ability KDLDI SheriffKirby.png|Artwork for the Sheriff ability Category:2019 Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Kirby Games Category:Rated E10+ Games